


The Most Precious People To Me:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: 3X20: Olelo Pa'a (The Promise) Series: [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Consensual, Daughters, Day At The Beach, Day Off, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e20 Olelo Pa'a (The Promise), Established Relationship, Family, Family time, Fun, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Ocean, Quality Time, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Relaxation, Romance, Sandcastles, Slash, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 15:39:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: A nice day at the beach was just what the doctor ordered, Danny & Steve were celebrating them being together, & Grace staying on the island with Danny, Grace's laughter is like a calming balm for both of them, What happens next?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!!**Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*





	The Most Precious People To Me:

*Summary: A nice day at the beach was just what the doctor ordered, Danny & Steve were celebrating them being together, & Grace staying on the island with Danny, Grace's laughter is like a calming balm for both of them, What happens next?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*

 

It was a calming day on the beach, when Grace Williams, her father, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, & his lover, Commander Steve McGarrett were enjoying a nice weekend together, They were also celebrating Danny's victory in his custody case, & the blond still couldn't believe it, that he won, or he got the love of his life, who is the man of his dreams, & his little girl, all in one package.

 

Steve was having so much swinging her around in the water, & she was giggling so hard, that Danny thought she would pass out from so much happiness, but he didn't think it was possible, & he kept a careful watch on the two most important people in his life. **"God, How did I get so lucky, If I did something right, I would gladly do it again"** , he thought to himself, as he was enjoying watch Steve & Grace having fun, & enjoying themselves so much.

 

When they got out of the water, Danny made sure that they stayed hydrated with a bottle of water each, & then Grace asked if she could make a sandcastle on the beach, Danny said, "Just stay close, Monkey, where we can see you", & she nodded, & said, "Okay, Danno", & went straight to where her toys were, & she came back & smiled, & chuckling, "You were funny in the water, Papa Steve", & Steve said with a big smile, "I am glad that you thought so, But remember the rules, No going in, Unless me or Danno or both are in with you, She said with a serious tone, & nod, "Yes, Sir", & kissed them both again, & went back to where her toys were. 

 

"Thank you for today, After our last case".... Danny just shivers, as a response, before he went on. "This was needed, & Gracie is enjoying herself, & having fun, She really missed having her "Papa Steve" time, You guys are the most precious people to me", Danny said with a smile, as he kissed him, Steve sighed contently, & said, "I missed her too, I am glad you guys are enjoying this, We did need this, Anything for you & Grace, You know that," They shared another kiss, & then the Five-O Commander said with a smile, "Thank you for spending the rest of your life with me", & with that, they relaxed, & watched Grace make a sandcastle.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
